


LA LUCIÉRNAGA QUE ADORABA  METÁLICA (THE FIREFLY THAT LOVED METALLICA )

by enteselene



Series: I ♥ fleshflutter [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enteselene/pseuds/enteselene
Summary: Resumen: Sam tiene una botella llena con un alma. Post AHBLNotas de la traductora:Nada es mío, salvo los errores de traducción.Lamentablemente traducido sin permiso (véase cabecera de la colección). El original de fleshflutter  en inglés está aquí:https://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/3749.html ddonde también puedes ver esta preciosa portada de meret
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: I ♥ fleshflutter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	LA LUCIÉRNAGA QUE ADORABA  METÁLICA (THE FIREFLY THAT LOVED METALLICA )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [THE FIREFLY THAT LOVED METALLICA](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643054) by fleshflutter. 



**LA LUCIÉRNAGA QUE ADORABA METÁLICA (THE FIREFLY THAT LOVED METALLICA)**

El alma de Dean sabe a algodón de azúcar. Es como una pequeña y cálida nube de azúcar hilado en la boca de Sam.

Sam creyó que era la Demonio de Cruce de Caminos tratando de meter lengua mientras sellaban el trato, sellando su derrota. Dean probablemente se ofendería si supiera que confundió su alma con la lengua del demonio.

—Es todo tuyo, cielo, —siseó ella a su oído cuando por fin le dejó respirar de nuevo. Sam la había mirado fijamente, con miedo a moverse, exprimida cada gota de obstinada bravuconería tras esta última y complicada victoria.

Entonces toda apariencia de humanidad se desvaneció. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y los huesos de su cara se afilaron, tensándose contra su piel sudorosa. Un bajo y gutural ruido como de agua hirviendo siseó en el aire cuando fluctuó y se fue, en un vómito de humo negro, dejando a una mujer desmadejada en el suelo.

Y Sam se queda ahí parado, sintiendo el alma de su hermano revolotear contra sus labios.

—¡Oh, _Dios mío_! —dice Jo.

—Sí —dice Bobby.

—¡Mmmm! —dice Sam, moviendo las manos frenéticamente.

Teme que podría tragarse el alma de Dean fácilmente y que, si abre la boca, incluso para respirar, el alma de Dean pueda salir flotando como semillas de diente de león. Tiene la pequeña y dulce alma de su hermano en la boca y Jo y Bobby solo se quedan ahí parados, mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Mmmmm! —dice de nuevo, con mayor énfasis, irritado.

—¡Oh! ¡Cierto! —dice Bobby.

Le suelta la escopeta a Jo en la mano y corre de vuelta al Impala. Jo pone los ojos en blanco y mira fijamente a Sam, como si esperara que le saliera luz por la nariz o algo así. Da un paso más y eso no impide que Sam quiera hiperventilar. La mira con recelo, listo para apartar sus manos si intenta meterle los dedos en la boca, pero ella sólo se queda mirando, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los labios rosados separados en una pequeña, maravillada "o".

—Toma, —dice Bobby, presionando algo de vidrio contra los labios de Sam—. Escupe.

Jo dice algo así como: “ _espero por Dios que hayas vaciado eso primero, Bobby_ ”, pero Sam no presta atención. Despacio, muy _despacio_ , cierra los labios sobre el borde de la botella y vierte el alma de su boca. Una masa de luz cae en la botella y se contrae en un único punto de luz rojizo-rosada. Se lanza, como una luciérnaga, por todas partes, sin hacer ningún sonido mientras golpea el cristal.

Bobby le arrebata la botella y enrosca firmemente el tapón y sólo entonces Sam puede ver la etiqueta. _Jack Daniel's_. Están guardando el alma de Dean, su pequeña y adorable alma roja-y-rosada, en una botella de whisky.

—No se va a asfixiar ahí dentro, ¿verdad? —pregunta Jo.

Sam y Bobby intercambian miradas. Sam no tiene mucha experiencia en almacenar almas y sospecha que la pericia de Bobby tampoco se extiende a eso. Cogiendo la botella por el cuello entre su pulgar e índice, Sam la sostiene a la luz de la luna. 

Espera que a estas alturas el vidrio se haya puesto caliente cuando toca con el dedo el lateral de la botella, pero no lo está. La luciérnaga en el interior se acerca brevemente para inspeccionar la punta del dedo de Sam, pero obviamente se aburre rápidamente de la vista y se aleja revoloteando.

—Estará bien —dice Sam.

::: ::: :::

Se amontonan en el Impala y Sam le entrega a regañadientes la botella de whisky a Jo. Es una decisión difícil. Por mucho que Dean aprecie y respete a Jo y a Bobby, de ninguna manera va a confiar en nadie más que en Sam para conducir el Impala. _Por encima de mi cadáver_ , como había empezado a decir cuando quedaban pocos días para que Sam encontrara graciosa ese tipo de cosa.

Pero si va a conducir, el único lugar donde podría llevar la botella con seguridad sería entre sus piernas y eso parece lo único que todavía está peor que tener el alma de Dean en metida en una botella de whisky. 

—No sé tú, —dice Bobby—. Pero no me esperaba esto. ¿A ti no te devolvieron directamente a tu cuerpo?

Sam echa un vistazo al espejo retrovisor y ve que Jo sostiene la botella reverentemente entre sus manos, la luciérnaga centelleando detrás de sus dedos suavemente separados, y luego vuelve a mirar la carretera. Asiente bruscamente, pensando en el cadáver vacío que Ellen debe seguir vigilando.

—Sí. Simplemente me desperté. Tal vez… tal vez fue diferente porque ella no era la que tenía mi alma, o tal vez sólo estaba portándose como una zorra al devovlerla así o…

—O tal vez no va a volver a su cuerpo, —señala Bobby. Su tono es amable y Sam sabe que intenta hacer de papá y prepararlo para una decepción. La cosa es que, por lo que a Sam respecta, los padres preparan a sus hijos para la decepción entrenando con armamento y ladrando órdenes, así que los intentos de Bobby están un poco desviados.

—Entonces… ¿qué estás insinuando, Bobby? ¿Que sólo voy puedo esperar tener una botella con el alma de Dean? ¿Es eso…?

Sam echa otra mirada subrepticia a Jo, que está encorvada sobre la botella, mirando dentro. La expresión de abierta estupefacción en su cara y el pelo rubio cayendo sobre su rostro iluminado conspiran para hacerla parecer una niña de doce años en Carnaval. Sam considera detener el Impala para poder quitarle el alma de Dean de las manos y llevársela de vuelta a donde pertenece.

—Las almas no mueren, Sam, —explica Bobby pacientemente—. La carne sí. Tienes que estar preparado por si esto no funciona.

—Dijiste eso sobre el Demonio del Cruce de Caminos. Dijiste que tenía que prever que clavara sus garras en el alma de Dean y no lo soltara nunca. Y mira, lo conseguí. Recuperé su alma. Así que no me digas para qué tengo que estar preparado.

Jo está susurrando algo contra el cristal y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. Está canturreando a la luciérnaga como si fuera un puñetero bebé en una cuna, en lugar del alma de un cazador de demonios atrapada en una botella de whisky. Sam no sabe lo que el dicta el protocolo en base a esa distinción, pero siente hasta en los huesos que es una diferencia bien grande.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero Jo levanta la mirada abruptamente, los ojos de sus imágenes reflejadas se encuentran en el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Deja de hacer pucheros y deja de controlarlo!, —dice ella—. Lo tengo. No voy a dejar caer la maldita botella.

Sam no deja de hacer pucheros. De hecho, hace más pucheros porque no es así como se supone que sienta la victoria. Se supone que la victoria incluye a Dean: Dean mirándolo a través de sus propios ojos y su voz ronca y ligeramente abrumada saliendo de su boca; Dean dándole torpemente palmadas en la espalda y tratando de actuar como si el infierno no hubiera sido peor que sentarse con Sam aquella vez a ver _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Se supone que la victoria incluye AC/DC y a Sam en el asiento del copiloto y _Dean estando aquí mismo_.

Sam pisa a fondo el acelerador y el Impala ruge; Sam está satisfecho de oír que suena tan descontento y cabreado como él.

::: ::: :::

Ellen ha tratado de elaborar una agenda, un horario en su cabeza para saber cuándo puede esperar que vuelvan y cuándo asumir que no ha funcionado. Sabe cuánto tiempo los llevará ir y volver, pero es la parte del medio la que no puede descifrar. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en conseguir que un demonio entregue un alma? ¿Un alma que se ha esforzado tanto en obtener?

Si se trata de Sam Winchester, Ellen cree que no debería llevar mucho tiempo. Sólo hay una cosa en este mundo que da más miedo que un Winchester, y es _más_ Winchesters. Aun así, los demonios nunca han tenido mucho sentido común cuando se trata de meterse con los Winchester.

Deja su taza de café vacía y mira otra vez a Dean. La luz del fuego parpadea sobre su piel moteada de azul, como si fuera un huevo hueco de mármol.

Lo han mantenido en el congelador de Bobby desde que Dean cayó muerto hace tres días. Sam se negó a enterrarlo, así que Ellen hizo que Bobby lo metiera en hielo, y se permitió jugar a hacer de madre, poniendo una manta de bolsas de guisantes congelados y carne cruda alrededor de Dean. Cuando llegó el momento, lo destapó e hizo que Bobby lo trajera dentro otra vez, no Sam. Se alegró de hacerlo así. No había sido a Dean a quien sacaron del hielo, sólo su cuerpo.

Después de que se fueron, Ellen había conseguido que el fuego cobrara vida y se puso a descongelar el cadáver. Después de todo, ya es bastante malo estar muerto, pero no va a permitir que el pobre chico se despierte con frío. Se sentó con Dean mientras la escarcha de sus estúpidamente femeninas pestañas brillaba y se derretía, rodando por sus mejillas cerúleas como si fueran lágrimas.

Luego hizo una cafetera. A Billy siempre le gustó un trago de cafeína para despertarse y supone que a Dean probablemente le gustaría volver a la vida y encontrar una taza de café esperándole. Pero se ha bebido todo el café y Dean aún no se ha despertado. Está bastante segura de que se habría dado cuenta si lo hubiera hecho. No le parece el tipo de persona que regresa de entre los muertos sin mucho ruido y alboroto.

El Impala se detiene chirriando afuera y Ellen inspira. Se pone de pie y se frota las manos, no está segura de cuándo cogió tanto frío. La puerta se abre de golpe y lo primero que puede pensar es que el dolor ha empujado a Sam a beber y que va a matar a Bobby por dejar que el pobre chico se beba una botella entera de whisky, y que si Bobby ha permitido que Sam conduzca con su niña en el coche después de beber tanto, lo matará de nuevo.

Sam cae de rodillas ante Dean y Ellen casi piensa que no podrá soportar mirar hasta que se da cuenta de que Sam está tratando de verter lo que queda de whisky en la garganta de su hermano.

—Oh, _cariño_ , —susurra—. Cariño, no creo que eso…

—Es su alma —sisea Jo.

Ellen se calla y se gira para mirar a su hija. Jo está pasmada, ni siquiera parpadea. Ellen cree que necesita una pequeña aclaración, pero no está segura de lo que debería preguntar para conseguirla. Mira la botella y la luciérnaga roja-rosada que Sam está volcando en la boca abierta de Dean.

—Su alma —dice, e incluso Bobby, en quien normalmente se puede confiar que será razonable y sensato, no se apiada de ella y se lo explica.

Se da por vencida a la hora de entender. Sam tiene una de sus gigantescas manos cubriendo la boca de Dean. No parece estar respirando y Ellen empieza a preocuparse de que pretenda dejar de respirar hasta que su hermano mayor lo haga de nuevo.

Hay algo en estos dos chicos que atrae a Ellen. Son demasiado mayores para considerarlos huérfanos, pero eso es lo que ella siempre ha visto asomando en sus ojos: dos niños que necesitan una buena comida caliente y los botones que les faltan cosidos en sus camisas y alguien que les bese la frente antes de dormir.

Ellen no puede darles eso, no lo intentaría. Dean ha sido madre, padre y todo lo demás para Sam desde hace mucho tiempo y ella no cree que pueda igualar cualquier tipo de cuidado paterno que Dean haya dado a Sam, pero ahora mismo, quisiera ser eso para ellos más de lo que lo ha querido nunca.

El fuego crepita con fuerza, el último leño cae a las brasas mientras todos miran y esperan. Casi perezosamente, la luciérnaga emerge de la fosa nasal derecha de Dean y se eleva en el aire. La mano de Sam cae sobre el rostro de Dean mientras ve el alma de su hermano serpentear hacia las vigas.

—¡ _Maldita_ sea, Dean!, —gruñe, poniéndose en pie con esfuerzo—. ¡No seas tan jodidamente difícil! Sólo mete dentro tu puñetera alma, ¿quieres?

—¡Rápido! ¡Agárralo! —chilla Jo.

Ellen salta al sofá para tener algo de altura extra, Bobby escoge la mesa, pero Sam llega primero. Lanza su largo cuerpo hacia adelante y su mano se cierra sobre el punto de luz. Al cerrar sus dedos, parece que lo atravesara una descarga de electricidad. Sus ojos se abren de par en par y sus dientes rechinan entre sí, pero ha atrapado la luciérnaga. Entonces se estrella contra el suelo, sus rodillas golpean con fuerza los tablones.

Balanceándose precariamente en el brazo del sofá, Ellen se queda parada mirándolo. Sam está de rodillas en el suelo, abriendo sus manos ahuecadas lo suficiente para ver el interior. Luz rosada y roja tiñe sus dedos, iluminándolo de tal manera que Ellen casi cree que puede ver el pulso de su sangre. La luz le alumbra la cara como un rayo de sol.

—¿Lo… lo has aplastado? —pregunta Jo. Su voz flaquea y Sam le ofrece una sonrisa que tiene más paciencia que cualquier cosa que Ellen haya visto en la última semana.

—No, está bien.

Un suspiro atraviesa la habitación y Ellen cree que procede de todos ellos. Se baja del sofá. Todos se vuelven hacia el cuerpo inmóvil que está estirado en el suelo. Bobby toma la cara de Dean en sus retorcidas y viejas manos y Ellen le pellizca la nariz. Es algo ridículo y Ellen se pregunta cómo diablos le explicarían a alguien que entrara en la habitación lo que están haciendo al cadáver de tres días del hermano de Sam, con una luciérnaga en sus manos y una botella vacía de whisky tirada a un lado.

Reprime una carcajada porque sabe que creerán que está histérica. Es suficiente con que Dean entienda la broma.

—Vale —dice Sam, y pone sus manos sobre la boca abierta de Dean.

Se apiñan alrededor de Dean hasta que la luz que parpadea entre los dedos de Sam desaparece. Sam no aparta los ojos de la cara de Dean. Se inclina hacia adelante y Ellen se pregunta si es para que, cuando Dean abra los ojos, lo primero que vea sea a Sammy.

—¿Chicos? —dice Jo.

La luciérnaga sale disparada de la parte inferior de la pernera de los vaqueros de Dean y vuela hacia la ventana. Golpea contra el cristal durante un segundo, antes de localizar un hueco por el que salir a la luz de la mañana.

—Puaj, —dice Jo—. No quiero imaginar por dónde ha salido.

Mientras corren hacia la puerta, Ellen privadamente coincide con ella.

::: ::: :::

La luciérnaga flota sobre las formas retorcidas de los coches del patio de Bobby. Se mueve en espiral alrededor de las torres de viejos restos, elevándose a veces en el cielo amarillo pálido, sólo para descender de nuevo y rozar el suelo pedregoso. Bobby y Ellen dan vueltas, probablemente con la loca idea de atajar la luciérnaga en la puerta, mientras que Jo corre junto a Sam, trepando por encima de los coches y el metal oxidado.

Sam tiene el corazón hecho un nudo en el pecho, no tanto latiendo como vibrando como las alas de un colibrí. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo grande, de lo jodidamente inmenso que es el mundo hasta que la pequeña alma rosa de Dean amenaza con desaparecer en él.

Hay momentos en los que cree que la luciérnaga finalmente ha desaparecido, y sigue corriendo simplemente porque su cuerpo no sabe qué más hacer consigo mismo. Y entonces percibe un resplandor de luz por el rabillo del ojo, y Bobby grita: _¡Ahí está! ¡Junto al Ford azul! ‘No, no el maldito Escort, el CX con las luces traseras rotas!_

Cuando alcanza a la luciérnaga, está balanceándose sobre el capó del Impala y Sam se pregunta por qué no se le ocurrió ir allí primero. Encorva su cuerpo larguirucho, tratando de acurrucarse en algo no amenazante como lo haría para acorralar a un animal salvaje. La luciérnaga ni siquiera parece notarlo, sólo sigue bailando sobre el brillante metal negro, el cual refleja su luz como si fuera agua oscura.

Jo se queda atrás mientras Sam se arrastra hacia delante, lo que le recuerda de nuevo que Jo no es estúpida y que sí que la importa. Pero él es el único en quien confía para alcanzar el alma de Dean. Estira su mano, los dedos se abren, y la luciérnaga vuelve haciendo un arco hacia él.

—¿Dean? —susurra Sam—. Por favor… vuelve aquí… _Por favor_ …

Dos veces Sam se las arregla para atrapar una luciérnaga del tamaño de una mota de polvo; debe ser pura suerte. Su palma se llena de luz y la luciérnaga dibuja patrones perezosos sobre su mano, como si Sam fuera una cosa interesante más a investigar. Siente la misma cálida y difusa certeza de _Dean_ cuando está piel contra alma con su hermano, como cuando la luciérnaga quedó atrapada en su boca.

Sam respira profundamente y traga saliva, preguntándose si alguna vez osará moverse de nuevo, y luego mira por encima del hombro a Jo.

—¿Vamos a intentarlo otra vez? —pregunta Jo—. Porque si lo hacemos, tendrás que ser tú quien le ponga un tapón.

::: ::: :::

No vuelven a intentarlo. Al amanecer Bobby se carga el cuerpo de Dean al hombro y lo devuelve al congelador. Jo sostiene la antorcha y levanta la tapa del gran congelador. Se queda de pie, sombría y pálida, y Bobby se encuentra irremediablemente atrapado por el recuerdo de la imagen del Ángel de la Puerta que aparecía en las Biblias de la escuela dominical cuando era pequeño.

Jo lo está pasando mal y si Sam no estuviera cerca, Bobby pensaría que Jo supone un gran problema. Pero ante Sam y su dolor desgarrador e incontenible, Bobby no tiene intención de protegerla. El duelo de Jo no tiene el mismo sentido apocalíptico que el de Sam.

Entre los dos consiguen instalar a Dean de nuevo en el hielo. Esto no puede seguir mucho más. Hace tiempo Bobby tuvo que mantener un cuerpo en el hielo —el pobre Gary Lavigne, un cazador luchando por evitar convertirse en vampiro— y, pasado un tiempo, ya no quedaba nada que salvar.

Sam no lo entendería, por supuesto. “ _Mientras quede una pieza que todavía funcione”_ dijo, después de que el Impala quedara destrozado, y ahora tiene en sus manos el alma de Dean. Incluso Bobby tiene dificultades para decidir cuándo deberían liberar a Dean. Es una pena: buen chico, buen cazador, el hermano más terco del mundo, exceptuando quizás a Sam. Pero el alma de Dean debe estar en su cuerpo o en el cielo, no en una vieja botella de whisky y Bobby no sabe cómo hacer que Sam lo entienda.

—Piensas tan alto que es un milagro que Dean no te haya oído —dice Jo.

Jo está acomodando el cuello de Dean, sin mirar a Bobby. Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizan sobre su garganta y luego sus dedos se curvan en pequeños puños indefensos. Bobby baja la tapa.

—¿Qué diría Dean de todo esto, ¿eh?

Jo no puede responder a eso; Bobby no esperaba que lo hiciera. Vuelven penosamente por el patio a casa y Bobby manda a Jo a la cama. Ellen está dormida, acurrucada en el sofá. Sam está despierto, como Bobby esperaba que estuviera. Cree que el pequeño de John se mantendrá en pie hasta que la inconsciencia lo haga caer al suelo.

Sam está frente a su portátil, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano, los párpados pesados mientras mira fijamente la pantalla. Es por la luz rosa-roja del alma de Dean, de vuelta en su botella, por quien Sam está trabajando. Bobby no puede evitar una sonrisa.

Incluso cuando se gira en su silla para mirar a Bobby, los largos dedos de Sam se extienden para rodear la botella, manteniendo a su hermano a la vista en todo momento.

—¿Qué estoy buscando?, —dice. El cansancio en su tono hace que Bobby piense que la pregunta es más retórica que otra cosa. Este es territorio inexplorado, no hay mapas ni guías de viaje. Los ojos de Sam intentan cerrarse, pero se esfuerza por abrirlos de nuevo—. He estado mirando el _po tèt_ pero no encaja. Tengo aquí todo un archivo de historias extracorporales, pero la mayoría no son más que tonterías. ¿Intento atrapar una Parca? —Bobby no cree que sea una buena idea y abre la boca para decirlo, pero Sam ya lo ha descartado—. ¿O qué tal si convoco al Demonio de la Encrucijada y le pido que haga algo?

—Tal vez deberías dormir un poco primero. Duerme para poder ganar esta vez, y así tendremos una especie de plan para el siguiente paso cuando no estemos todos…

Sam ya está negando con la cabeza y volviendo al portátil. Sus dedos vuelan sobre las teclas y Bobby apenas puede seguir el ritmo de las páginas que aparecen en la pantalla. La luz del alma de Dean es constante, pero cambia, rodando como canicas en un tazón, ondulando sobre las manos de Sam mientras escribe.

—Ve tú —dice San—. Yo no puedo… todavía no. Solo… unas pocas horas más.

—Sam…

—No. Todavía no. Dame un poco más de tiempo.

Bobby se pregunta si John estaría orgulloso de que su hijo sea tan tozudo como él, o frustrado por haber transmitido ese rasgo en particular con tanto éxito. Asiente con la cabeza y se retira.

Sam no lo ve irse, su mano está otra vez sobre la botella.

::: ::: :::

Los sueños apenas han tenido tiempo de llegar: pequeñas y deformes ilusiones de ojos rojos que estallan en nubes de mariposas rosas y luego nada en absoluto, que ella sepa, cuando Jo se despierta sobresaltada.

Al principio piensa que el estruendo es un terremoto. Sus manos se agarran al marco de la cama mientras intenta comprender lo que está pasando. Porque los terremotos no tienen notas. Tampoco tienen un bajo o una batería potente. Los terremotos no suenan como _Enter Sandman_ , y Metallica sólo puede confundirse con un desastre natural cuando suena tan jodidamente alto.

Toma aire conmocionada y enfadada, luego balancea las piernas a un lado de la cama y se pone una camisa vieja. El reloj junto a su cama dice que son las 4:57am. Baja por las escaleras, hacia el rugiente infierno de música, donde la tenue luz del amanecer está empezando a penetrar.

Su madre sigue en el sofá, pero su cabeza está enterrada bajo los cojines. Sam también está donde estaba, pero ha apartado su portátil. Sus brazos están doblados sobre la mesa, la punta afilada de su barbilla descansando sobre sus manos y sus hombros encorvados. La botella de whisky está delante de él y la luciérnaga se mueve locamente dentro del cristal. Sam sonríe mientras mira y Jo cree que es la primera señal de vida, _verdadera_ vida, que ha visto de él en casi una eternidad.

—Rock duro… un nuevo tipo de despertador —dice Jo.

Sam echa una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, pero no hace ni un solo gesto para bajar la música.

—A él le gusta.

Por el exultante revoloteo rosa dentro la botella, Jo cree que tiene razón. Y también tal vez la luciérnaga esté un poco más brillante. Es como una puñalada al corazón, recordar que ese pequeño punto de luz es _Dean_. Ese es Dean, al quien le gusta su mullet-rock, que huele a armas y cuero viejo, que solía mirarla con esa mirada de desconcertado deseo en la cara cuando pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta.

Quiere preguntar a Sam qué sintió cuando tuvo el alma de Dean en su mano, o en su boca. Quiere saber si la luciérnaga tiene una textura o un sabor. Pero no es el tipo de pregunta que sería correcto hacer a un hermano y de todas formas no cree que Sam se lo diga. Hay algunas cosas de las que nunca se le permitirá formar parte, y Dean es el hermano de Sam y Sam es el hermano de Dean y ese es un nudo que nunca desenredará. Al menos la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera quiere desenredarlo, la _mayoría_.

Sam se ha olvidado por completo de que está ahí, como si no pudiera haber nada más merecedor de su atención en la habitación que la luciérnaga. A Sam Jo nunca le ha resultado tan interesante. Cualquier evaluación que ha recibido ha sido para decidir si es lo suficientemente buena para su hermano. Nunca se ha engañado a sí misma: Sam podría acabar con cualquiera de esos difusos sentimientos que Dean siente por ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Es una fuente secreta de orgullo y alegría para Jo haber sido considerada digna a los ojos de Sam Winchester.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —pregunta Jo.

Sam tarda tanto en responder que Jo piensa que tal vez no la ha oído o que está sordo _y_ ciego a todo lo que no sea el alma de Dean.

—Encontré a alguien. Creo que… Dejé un par de mensajes en su contestador. Si no me ha contestado a las ocho, voy a ir allí de todos modos.

Jo se sienta frente a Sam, la botella entre ellos, y observa. No intenta entablar conversación, ni ofrecerse a preparar el desayuno. La luz de la mañana pasa a través de las ventanas, a través del suelo polvoriento y sobre los montones de libros de Bobby, y centellea en la botella de vidrio. Va a ser un día brillante. Metallica se interrumpe y Jo espera a que Sam cambie la cinta, pero no lo hace. En cambio, apaga el reproductor y se pone de pie.

—¿Bobby? —grita Sam—. Bobby, ¿dónde puedo conseguir un camión con un congelador? ¿Rápido?

Son sólo las siete menos cuarto. Jo no sabe a quién encontró Sam, pero espera por _su_ bien que pueda ofrecerle lo que quiere.

::: ::: :::

Black Bella es una bruja. Vive en Nueva Escocia. Ese es un viaje que Sam no puede hacer sin al menos unas horas de sueño de por medio. Sin embargo, Ellen no cree que Sam esté dispuesto a reconocerlo.

Será mejor que Black Bella esté preparada para cuando Sam aparezca en su puerta, piensa Ellen. Y por favor Dios, permite que Sam al menos _intente_ llamar a su puerta antes de forzar la cerradura o todos acabarán convertidos en puñeteras ranas y Ellen no quiere saber cómo reaccionaría Sam a semejante frustración. No es que fuera a consentir que una pequeñez como esa lo detenga. No cuando Dean es un cadáver y una luciérnaga rosa en una botella. Aun así, tal vez si Sam fuera una rana, no importaría tanto que Dean sea una luciérnaga.

Y ese hilo de pensamiento es una clara señal de que el sueño que obtienes al dormir en un sofá, con Metallica rugiendo y vociferando a tu lado, no es sueño en absoluto.

Sam conduce como si la carretera se estuviera hundiendo en el infierno tras él. Por supuesto, a nadie más confiaría el coche de su hermano. Jo está sentada detrás, con la botella de whisky llena de alma y Ellen puede ver a Bobby en el espejo retrovisor, al volante de un camión frigorífico grande y viejo. Para Ellen fue un alivio que Sam fuera lo suficientemente razonable para mantener el cuerpo de Dean en hielo y no insistir en meterlo en el maletero del Impala. Los Winchester no suelen ser hombres razonables.

Debe ser como hacer malabares: un alma, un cuerpo, un amado coche, todo en el aire, nunca en una sola mano a la vez. Ellen se contiene de agradecer a Dios que Dean esté demasiado roto para fragmentarlo más, porque agradecer lo que se tiene sólo señala a lo que te queda por perder.

Aun así, Sam está colgando de un hilo en este momento. Apenas puede mantener el equilibrio. Es sólo el tremendo amor que siente por su hermano lo que lo mantiene en pie.

A Ellen no le gusta dar demasiadas vueltas a cuánto se quieren los chicos Winchester, hasta dónde pueden llegar el uno por el otro debido a ese amor. Uno de ellos vende su alma por el otro y compra un billete de ida al infierno; el otro se enfrenta a demonios y conduce con un cadáver de cuatro días a la otra punta del país, animado por una esperanza tan débil que no resistiría una ligera brisa. Si lo pensara, los chicos Winchester harían que su amor por Billy pareciera más que deficiente, como si no le importara lo bastante.

¿No debería el amor de una esposa ser más fuerte que el de un hermano?

No puede contestar esa pregunta. Solo desea que Billy y ella hubieran tenido tiempo de dar a Jo una hermana pequeña.

Ellen mira por encima del hombro a su hija, que está profundamente dormida, abrazada a la botella como si fuera su muñeca de trapo favorita. Tiene el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo y hay sombras gris azuladas bajo sus ojos. Pero se aferra a esa botella con tanta fuerza que las puntas de sus dedos están blancas. El alma de Dean se asoma entre los dedos abiertos, su resplandor es brillante pese a la luz del sol que atraviesa ardiente las polvorientas ventanas del coche.

Sam está muy callado, pero mira por el retrovisor más a menudo de lo que mira por el parabrisas. A Ellen no le gusta la expresión de su cara, le recuerda demasiado a John, esa mirada que tenía a últimas horas de la noche en el Roadhouse, oscuros ojos fijos en las sombras del fondo de su vaso, no viendo nada más que lo malas y desagradables que pueden ponerse las cosas.

—Vamos a necesitar una parada pronto Sam, —dice—. Estoy pegajosa y sucia y me muero por una taza de café.

La mirada de Sam vuelve inmediatamente a la carretera. Sus cejas se contraen y frunce el ceño.

—¿Ya? No hemos estado conduciendo tanto tiempo.

—Han pasado cuatro horas, cariño. ¿Han volado tan rápido para ti?

Ella sonríe y la sonrisa se refleja en su voz aunque Sam no la esté mirando. No quiere insistir, pero a veces eso es lo que un chico necesita. El coche huele caliente y áspero, huele a Dean. Las cintas de casete, los recibos del restaurante y la servilleta de papel grasienta y estropeada lo identifican como el _espacio-de-Dean_. Y aunque Ellen no pensara que Sam debe tomarse un descanso de este templo móvil a Dean Winchester, si ella necesita estirar _sus_ piernas, las ridículamente largas de Sam deben necesitarlo también.

Sam gira la muñeca, mirando su reloj, elevando ligeramente las cejas.

—Vale. Sí. Pero no podemos tardar mucho. —Se queda callado un momento y luego le lanza una sonrisa tan floja como el agua y añade—. Supongo que nos estamos divirtiendo demasiado.

Encuentran un café y mientras Ellen se inclina hacia atrás para despertar a Jo, Sam le birla la botella. Es un tira y afloja, porque el primer pensamiento que tiene Jo al despertarse es la botella y parece que Sam no piensa en nada más. Ellen hace callar a Jo lo mejor que puede y se muerde la lengua antes de que la privación de sueño y la desesperación la lleven a ofrecerle un caramelo o algo así para compensar la pérdida. Siempre hay un niño en el patio de recreo que no está preparado para compartir y Sam es un poco mayor para aprender esa lección ahora.

El semirremolque de Bobby aparca tras ellos y Sam va derecho hacia allí, esperando en la puerta de atrás, con la mano contra el metal oxidado.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta a Bobby—. ¿Todo…?

Bobby asiente con la cabeza y está tan tranquilo y seguro de sí que Ellen quiere plantarle un beso. Toda extraña familia necesita unos padres, y Ellen supone que en esta ocasión les toca a ella y Bobby.

—Dios, tengo una migraña horrorosa. Parece como si alguien estuviera pisoteando mi cráneo, —gime Jo. Se pasa los dedos por el cabello y Ellen la rodea con un brazo. No es lo suficientemente valiente para hacer lo mismo con Sam, sólo lo bastante para tocar su hombro.

—Vamos. Café. Eso os sentará bien.

Sam deja que lo lleve en tropel, pero se refugia en una mesa junto a la ventana desde donde puede vigilar el semi. Se encorva en su asiento y toquetea la etiqueta de la botella de whisky. Su pelo disparado en todas direcciones y la línea tensa de su mandíbula hacen que la camarera del restaurante lo mire con desconfianza. Ellen suaviza la situación con una sonrisa y Bobby es tan agradable y normal que la camarera les perdona que Sam sea tan hosco y extraño.

Jo se estira, lenta y lánguida como el verano, su camiseta vieja levantándose por su bronceada cintura. Hay una mesa de camioneros en la esquina, tres de ellos, con ojos diminutos y con suciedad en las arrugas de sus caras, prestándoles más atención de la que Ellen consideraría confortable. Empuja a Jo al asiento más alejado y luego sienta a Bobby a su lado mientras ella ocupa el asiento junto a Sam.

Ninguno de ellos tiene realmente nada de qué hablar. Ellen pone crema en su café, simplemente por ver ondular la mancha blanca sobre la superficie negra. Sam bebe el suyo inmediatamente, como si su boca estuviera hecha de amianto. Jo apoya los codos en la mesa y se desploma hacia adelante, comienza a chinchar a Bobby sobre la cantidad de azúcar que ha echado en su café.

El coro de ásperas carcajadas de los camioneros desde el otro lado de la cafetería hace que Ellen tome aliento y se mueva en su asiento.

Oh, lo que daría por tener a Dean aquí ahora. Dean con su lenguaje corporal de "respeto instantáneo", que envía señales de "no te metas conmigo" sólo por la forma en que se mueve. No hay una sola persona en la mesa que no pueda arreglárselas sola, pero Dean siempre es tan increíblemente obvio. La gente no tiene que aprender de la manera difícil con Dean. Por supuesto, no es que el hecho de tener a Dean en la mesa no pudiera provocar algunos problemas en sí mismo.

Vigila a los camioneros por el rabillo del ojo, vigila a Jo lo mejor que puede también.

—Muestra un poco de respeto, —sisea, cuando Jo se ríe y pellizca el bigote de Bobby.

—No importa, —dice Bobby amablemente. Mira a Ellen y sigue la dirección de su mirada. Uno de los camioneros se ha levantado, tironeando de su cinturón caído para subirlo sobre su panza y se dirige hacia ellos. Bobby suspira y da una patada a Sam por debajo de la mesa. Sam lo ignora.

Ellen aparta su taza mientras el imbécil se acerca y lo mira con una brillante sonrisa que no disimula el acero en su mirada.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —pregunta.

Algunos hombres se dejan llevar por sus pollas con tanta facilidad que no se dan cuenta de cuándo se están metiendo en problemas, piensa Ellen, mientras que el imbécil se dirige a Jo en vez de a ella.

—Te gusta el abuelo, ¿verdad, señorita? Apuesto a que sí. Una auténtica niña de papá, ¿no? Vamos, ven a sentarte con nosotros. —Jo pone los ojos en blanco y abre la boca para disparar un rechazo estándar, pero el camionero se gana un montón de problemas al estirar la mano y coger la botella de whisky—. ¿Qué es esto, nena? ¿Has estado bebiendo el alcohol de papá?

—Déjala en la mesa —dice Sam.

La cafetería se ha quedado muy silenciosa. Los colegas del camionero se han puesto de pie; las camareras miran apiñadas desde el mostrador; los clientes han interrumpido sus conversaciones, girándose en sus asientos para ver el espectáculo. El camionero titubea un momento, Ellen supone que incluso las babosas tienen una especie de instinto de supervivencia, pero entonces el camionero sacude la botella, agarrándola por el cuello como si fuera un arma. La luciérnaga está moviéndose por dentro como si todo fuera genial.

—¿O qué, tipo duro? ¿Es _tu_ botella?

El martillo hace un suave _click_ cuando Sam apunta con su arma al camionero y luego un susurro de pánico recorre el restaurante. La situación se está descontrolando y lo que debería haber sido un pequeño incidente se está convirtiendo en algo que llamará demasiado la atención. Ellen toca el antebrazo de Sam, cualquier cosa para recordarle que el mundo es más grande que lo que hay en la botella.

—Devuélvele la maldita botella —dice Jo.

—No queremos problemas, —dice Bobby—. Sólo dale la botella.

Ellen sentiría lástima por el camionero, con esa estúpida mirada de "¿qué diablos ha _pasado_?" en su cara, si no fuera porque es un perdedor que no sabe cuándo mantener las manos quietas. Ni siquiera tiene suficiente sentido común para saber cómo salir de esta. Sigue ahí parado, mirando la pistola que le apunta entre los ojos.

Sam está haciendo eso de no respirar otra vez y ¿cómo pueden estar así de jodidos para que Ellen desee que su mano tiemble, o que haya algún color en sus mejillas, o algo por el estilo?

—Venga, —dice al camionero, tan suavemente como puede—. Sólo quiere que le devuelvas la botella.

Incluso entonces el camionero no se mueve.

—Es sólo una botella —dice, demasiado desconcertado para sonar desdeñoso.

Sam se levanta de su asiento, despacio y no del todo _bien_ , y Ellen se traga algo frío e infeliz. El arma, oscura y sin brillo, se desliza a través de su línea de visión.

—Devuélvela.

¿Hay un eco en la voz de Sam? Ellen no podría señalar la diferencia, sólo que su voz es suave, fuerte y _hueca_.

El camionero devuelve torpemente la botella a Sam, y el mundo recupera el pulso. Una de las camareras empieza a moverse detrás del mostrador y Ellen no espera a ver si va a por el teléfono o desaparece detrás para contar a los cocineros lo que acaba de pasar. Agarra el brazo de Sam y lo arrastra fuera del restaurante, Jo y Bobby cubriendo su retaguardia. Sam no se resiste, simplemente vuelve a meterse en el Impala y acuna la botella entre sus grandes y anchas palmas.

—De acuerdo, no más paradas —dice Ellen.

::: ::: :::

El cielo es del color de la cáscara de una nectarina, aunque se están formando nubes negras. Bajo el cielo tormentoso las casas blancas a lo largo de la costa destacan, austeras y diminutas, como una hilera de recortables. El color del horizonte es suave como el melocotón, pero se avecina mal tiempo.

Black Bella los espera en la puerta. Su jardín huele a hierbas, pero todo lo que Bobby puede ver son nomeolvides. Ella está allí de pie, entre las pequeñas flores azules, esperando, observándoles en la penumbra.

—Sr. Winchester —dice, tomando la mano de Sam y estrechándola con fuerza, usándola para mantenerlo quieto mientras le mira a los ojos. Sea lo que sea lo que ve, lo aprueba, y ofrece a Sam un rápido y brusco asentimiento.

Jo y Ellen son despedidas, pero hace pasara a Bobby detrás de Sam, sin saludarlo ni ignorarlo. Bobby está acostumbrado a ese tratamiento. Mira por encima de su hombro, sólo una vez, a la luz del sol que se desvanece en el agua y a las mujeres Harvelle, con aspecto agotado pero hermosas mientras se apoyan contra el Impala, y luego entra en la fragante penumbra de la casa de Black Bella.

Bobby no puede ver a Bella más allá de la enorme figura de Sam, pero puede oír el movimiento de sus faldas. A veces puede ver pequeños reflejos de luz destellando de las horquillas en su cabello oscuro. Los conduce a un salón y toma asiento en un sillón de mimbre recubierto de cojines. Es una habitación cómoda y normal, excepto por el santuario de fotos de familiares en una mesa junto a la ventana. Una vela arde frente a las fotos descoloridas de color sepia, su llama pequeña y brillante contra la amplia extensión de la ventana mirando el sombrío atardecer.

—Déjame verlo —dice Bella.

Sam duda y le pasa la botella. Se remueve inquieto mientras los dedos de Black Bella se cierran sobre ella, y lo primero que le viene a Bobby a la cabeza es Dean, cuando alguien sin sangre Winchester pone sus manos en las llaves del Impala. Luego, cuando Bella mira a Sam a través de la botella y le dice: "Me gustan sus ojos", Bobby piensa en las pocas veces que oyó a John habar de Mary, vacilante y enamorado y siempre actuando como si estuviera hablando de más.

Sam recupera la botella y pregunta:

—Pero ¿puedes ayudarnos? Por favor. Haré cualquier cosa.

Bella ha estado atenta a la botella hasta ese momento, sus pálidos ojos fijos en los largos y nudosos dedos de Sam sobre el vidrio curvo. Pero la voz de Sam parece sorprenderla y le mira levantando las cejas, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla con un crujido de mimbre.

—¿De verdad? _¿Cualquier cosa?_ ¿Por qué?

Sam mira de reojo a Bobby, pero Bobby no puede ofrecerle ninguna pista. La boca de Black Bella está abierta, lista para atacar la respuesta de Sam y devorarla con un crujido de huesos. Bobby se estremece; nunca ha conocido a una mujer que se llame a sí misma bruja y que no le haya provocado escalofríos de una forma u otra.

—Porque… es mi _hermano_.

—¿Y…? —insiste Bella, antes de que Sam termine de dar su respuesta.

Está claro que Sam se está conteniendo tras varios días de frustración y dolor. Sus labios forman una sonrisa afilada como un cuchillo.

—Le quiero.

— _Y le quieres porque_ … —dice Bella.

Bobby apoya una mano en el hombro de Sam cuando empieza a levantarse de su silla. La mujer está loca y si Bobby no se había arrepentido hasta ahora de haber cargado el cadáver de Dean a través del país, ahora sí lo hace. Pero que Sam sacuda a la mujer hasta que se le caigan los ojos no mejorará las cosas, ni siquiera hará que Sam se sienta mejor a largo plazo.

—Es. Mi. Hermano.

Black Bella mira fijamente a Sam durante largo, _largo_ tiempo. La luz de las velas sigue parpadeando y los truenos retumban en algún lugar en el exterior. Luego suspira y se sienta de nuevo en su silla, recoge un botín de bebé amorfo del que sobresalen dos agujas de tejer. Las agujas chocan entre sí mientras se mueven rápidamente a través de la lana negra.

—No puedo ayudarte. Mejor déjalo ir, querido. Es lo mejor para todos. De verdad.

Bobby se pregunta, ¿si él mismo sacudiera a Bella hasta que se le cayeran los dientes, eso haría que Sam se sintiera mejor a largo plazo?

::: ::: :::

Al final, Black Bella los despide, indemne y aparentemente ajena a su furia. Sam fantasea con matarla, incendiar su casa y sus estúpidas fotos familiares, mientras deja que Ellen lo guíe hasta el motel más cercano. No confían en él ni siquiera para registrarlos y eso le parece bien.

La adrenalina le hace temblar, pero no para luchar o huir. Sólo le queda esta jodida _situación_.

La botella empuja contra sus costillas mientras se tumba en la cama, así que la saca y la pone en la mesita de noche. Es mejor que cualquier lámpara y aunque Sam sigue siendo un pozo de furia y de odio, el movimiento de la luciérnaga es extrañamente hipnótico. El brillo rosa salpica de color la habitación y la respiración de Sam se equilibra.

El ruido monótono de Bobby viendo la televisión en la habitación de al lado y de Jo y Ellen hablando en la del otro se convierte en un único murmullo oceánico. Un coche pasa por el exterior, sus neumáticos crujiendo húmedos sobre el asfalto, y sus luces brillan a través de las cortinas baratas del motel, ladeadas sobre el techo.

Sam rueda de espaldas y mira la luciérnaga. Respira hondo y siente que su cuerpo se desenreda, como si hubiera estado atascado en una caja durante semanas y ahora pudiera estirarse otra vez. Todavía zumba de tensión y su mano se asienta sobre su estómago, deslizándose bajo su camisa y tirando de su cremallera hacia abajo.

Su mano se desliza dentro de sus pantalones, por debajo de sus bóxer, y no sabe cuánto hace que está duro, pero lo está. Siente su miembro pesado en su mano, tensándose, la cabeza ya húmeda. Deja escapar otro suspiro y levanta las caderas para bajar la ropa interior. La luz de la luciérnaga quema sus retinas, rosa fucsia y _Dean_ , mientras sus dedos se curvan alrededor de su pene.

Se folla el puño lentamente y piensa en todas las habitaciones de motel, como esta, que ha compartido con Dean.

Recuerda que cuando era más joven, lo suficientemente joven como para que él y Dean fueran aún parte del ejército en miniatura de papá, solía escuchar a Dean correrse en las noches mudas y húmedas. Dean nunca lo hacía cuando compartían la habitación con papá, solía dormir de un tirón hasta las cinco de la mañana. Pero cuando estaban los dos solos Sam se tumbaba en su cama y escuchaba, esperando a que Dean se moviera, el rítmico crujido de las mantas, el roce sobre la piel y, lo mejor de todo, los cambios en la respiración de Dean, como si estuviera conteniendo un sollozo.

Sam esperaría hasta que la respiración de Dean se hubiera igualado de nuevo, hasta que se estuviera dormido, y entonces se haría una paja como lo está haciendo ahora. Las caderas arqueadas hacia su mano húmeda de sudor, los ojos fijos en la forma borrosa de su hermano; la línea de su cuerpo bajo la manta entonces, el punto nebuloso de luz rosada ahora.

Si mira fijamente a la luciérnaga por mucho más tiempo, se quedará ciego. Pero está tan cerca que puede sentir como se hace un nudo en su vientre, cómo se contraen sus músculos. Y si está mal pensar en Dean, Dean con las cejas levantadas y los labios entreabiertos de incredulidad, cuando se corre, bueno, no será la primera vez. No será la última vez que se corra con el nombre de Dean en los labios.

Su semen salpica sus dedos y sus calzoncillos y Sam busca a tientas un pañuelo de papel.

La luciérnaga sigue revoloteando contra el vidrio y Sam decide en ese momento dejarlo ir. Tiene que hacerlo rápido antes de que esa parte egoísta de él, la parte que ama a su hermano, _ama ama ama_ a Dean de todas y cada una de las formas posibles, insista en quedárselo. Dean nunca pedirá que lo libere, Dean nunca le reprochará que lo mantenga como una luz atrapada en una botella cuando debería, por supuesto, estar en paz. Está mal esperar que Dean siga al pie del cañón.

Black Bella tenía razón: Sam tiene que dejarlo ir.

Coge la botella y se dirige a la ventana. Engancha la cortina sobre su hombro y abre la ventana. Su mano tiembla mientras desenrosca el tapón. Y entonces la botella está abierta. La luciérnaga sale disparada a través del cuello y por el aire.

Se ha ido.

Sam lo ve flotar a través del aparcamiento, entreteniéndose brevemente para rozar el capó del Impala, antes de desaparecer en el cielo.

_Ido._

Sam se tambalea hacia atrás, rebotando inestablemente contra el televisor y la pared. Sus piernas flaquean y luego fallan por completo. Se desliza por la pared, llevando las rodillas al pecho. Parece que no puede dejar de temblar. Su visión está borrosa y húmeda y se arrastra el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

Es un error. Puede presentirlo. Se ha dado por vencido demasiado pronto. Un pequeño contratiempo y ha dejado ir a Dean. ¿Cómo se supone que una pequeña alma rosa va a poder cuidar de sí misma?

Se dirige tropezando hacia la ventana sin ningún plan y se queda parado...

La luciérnaga está de vuelta sobre el Impala.

—Dean —dice Sam.

Es desbordado por el recuerdo, millones de recuerdos, de Dean inclinado contra el Impala, volviéndose para mirar a Sam por encima del hombro, la inclinación de su cabeza, la pálida luz de sus ojos. Así que dice el nombre de Dean de nuevo porque si está grabado en los huesos y en la sangre de Dean estar ahí para su hermano pequeño, entonces tal vez también lo esté en lo profundo de su alma.

Lo está.

Sam extiende una mano mientras la luciérnaga se mueve perezosamente hacia él. La luz no tiene peso en su palma, no tiene sustancia, pero es como entrar en una habitación de la que Dean acaba de salir, como si Dean estuviera en la ducha y su ropa estuviera todavía amontonada en la cama, esperándole.

—No puedes irte, —dice—. Te quiero. —Titubea y luego añade— Lo siento.

No sabe por qué se está disculpando en concreto, sólo que lo necesita.

::: ::: :::

De camino a desayunar, Jo llama a la puerta de Sam. Puede distinguir el ritmo de la música, pero sólo cuando Sam abre la puerta la identifica como Led Zeppelin.

Sam parpadea y se toma un momento para reconocerla, luego se sacude ligeramente y le sonríe.

—Jo. Hola. ¿Qué quieres?

—Voy a traer café para mamá. ¿Tú quieres?

Sam niega con la cabeza pero da un paso atrás, abriendo la puerta de par en par. Menea la cabeza, y sigue sonriendo.

—Echa un vistazo a esto.

Eso es nuevo y Jo duda un segundo antes de entrar en la habitación. Entonces sus ojos caen sobre la botella de whisky vacía y el pánico le arrebata la voz. Apunta con un dedo tembloroso mientras se gira para mirar a Sam. Sam, que sigue sonriendo, joder, a pesar de que la botella está vacía y lo único que les queda de Dean es un cadáver y un coche.

—Mira —dice Sam.

Extiende una mano en el aire y mira a su alrededor. La sonrisa permanece en sus labios pero es más suave, más dulce, bordeada de incertidumbre. Respira en pequeños y temblorosos resoplidos. Luego dice el nombre de Dean, bajo y persuasivo y, mientras Jo mira, la luciérnaga sale del baño y se dirige a la palma de la mano de Sam, como si pretendiera ir en esa dirección desde el principio.

Sam contempla la luciérnaga durante un momento, con esa sonrisa extendiéndose por todo su rostro, y luego echa una mirada a Jo.

—Dios, —dice ella—. Dean.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le echaba de menos hasta que se puso en plan Dean, viniendo sólo porque Sam le llamaba. Echa de menos verle estirarse y bostezar después de pasar horas encorvado sobre mapas y notas con Sam y Bobby, echa de menos verle lanzar miradas desagradables a los clientes del bar cuando confunden "camarera" con "prostituta", echa de menos sus chistes tontos y su flirteo instintivo.

—Creo que prefiere estar fuera de la botella.

Jo no pregunta cómo Sam lo ha descubierto. No quiere pensar en lo que Sam estaba haciendo al dejar salir la luciérnaga de la botella. Hace que su corazón se oprima. Quiere decirle a Sam que Dean no es sólo suyo para dejarlo ir, que hubiera querido tener la oportunidad de despedirse, aunque sólo se despidiera de un punto de luz rosada.

Aunque esa no es una batalla que vaya a ganar nunca. No es un argumento que Sam concedería nunca. ¿Cómo puede esperar que importe cuánto _ella_ echa de menos a Dean cuando él también lo echa de menos?

Así que se sienta al lado de donde Sam está sentado en la cama y extiende su mano.

—¿Crees que él...?

Sam no la devuelve la mirada por un segundo; la luciérnaga está rondando sus largos dedos. Luego mueve su mano hacia la de ella, inclinando la palma. Hay un destello, donde la luciérnaga es más bien líquida, espesa y brillante, y luego es una luciérnaga de nuevo, flotando hasta el techo.

Duele pero no es inesperado. Jo se sienta sobre sus manos y mira la luciérnaga rodear la bombilla. La forma compasiva en que Sam la mira la hace sentir incómoda. Su cara se tensa y toma aliento, y luego habla antes de que él pueda hacerlo.

—Quiero decir, creo… creo que es increíble que nunca te hayas rendido con… —se humedece los labios e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para seguir el rumbo de la luciérnaga, como si volviera a ser una niña y mirara los fuegos artificiales—. Vosotros dos, sois…

Esa frase tampoco va a ninguna parte, así que se calla y asiente con la cabeza como si eso fuera lo que quería decir.

—Es mi hermano —dice Sam.

Si ese es _su_ argumento, es tan cutre como el de ella.

—No crees que lo que has hecho por él va algo así como… no sé, ¿más allá?

Sam se ríe un poco, bajito e incrédulo. Se pasa los dedos por el pelo y se encoge de hombros, volviéndose para mirarla. Jo cede un poco porque esto es interesante y le devuelve la mirada. Dios, los chicos Winchester están tan jodidos como siempre dijo su madre.

—Es mi hermano. Vendió su alma por mí. ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debía hacer?

—Sí, esa es otra. No sé si mucha gente se ofrecería a ir al infierno por sus hermanos.

—¡Es mi _hermano_!

—Ya, —dice Jo—, y Hank Donovan disparó a su hermano entre los ojos cuando Denny se acostó con su mujer. Cuando a Saul Wertheim lo cogieron los ghouls, Jacob salvó su propio cuello y se largó. He visto hermanos, y os he visto a vosotros dos. Y vosotros sois… —parece haber alguna barrera en su discurso cada vez que Jo intenta decir qué son exactamente Dean y Sam. Así que se conforma con: No todos los hermanos son como vosotros.

Justo cuando está empezando a pensar que no importa cuánto tiempo finja estar mirando la luciérnaga, Sam nunca va a dejar de mirarla fijamente, él se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

—Vamos, —dice—. Hay algo que tengo que intentar.

Cuando la luciérnaga pasa volando sobre su hombro, Jo se da cuenta de que Sam no hablaba con ella.

::: ::: :::

Sam está marchando a través del estacionamiento como un hombre con una misión y Ellen no sabe si el hecho de que Jo esté con él, medio corriendo a su lado mientras intenta seguirle el ritmo, hace que se preocupe más o menos. Se siente un poco mejor cuando ve que Bobby va tras ellos, pero el ceño fruncido de su cara la lleva de vuelta al punto de partida.

No, tacha eso. Deja claro que sea lo que sea que está pasando es muy mala idea.

Sale por la puerta, poniéndose la chaqueta al salir. Bobby atrapa su mirada mientras ella se dirige a interceptarlo. Extiende sus manos, impotente. Ellen se da cuenta de repente que Sam va hacia el semi. No el Impala. Se dirige al semi.

—No me mires así, —le dice Bobby—. Lo he intentado.

Ella niega con la cabeza, ninguno de ellos puede evitar que Sam haga lo que le dé la gana, y se apresura a unirse a ellos en el semi. Sam abre la puerta de atrás y parece que ni siquiera se fija en Ellen. Jo le lanza una mirada de impotencia y Ellen se da cuenta de que está sola en esto.

—Sam, cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo?

No es que Sam fuera a responder, pero Ellen se habría distraído temporalmente de lo que fuera que habría dicho por la luciérnaga rosa que de repente se lanza para hacer un barrido alrededor de la cabeza de Sam. Ellen la mira fijamente durante un largo momento mientras la alcanza el aire frío del compartimento del congelador y Sam se sube a la parte de atrás.

—¿Es eso...? —se las arregla para preguntar al final.

Jo asiente. Ellen imita la inclinación de cabeza con la mente en blanco, todavía mirando la luciérnaga. Por eso los niños necesitan a sus padres. Sin ellos, empiezan a hacer locuras y se les mete en la cabeza sacar a su hermano-luciérnaga de la botella de whisky para ir a visitar el cadáver de su hermano.

—Ven aquí —dice Sam.

La luciérnaga se lanza hacia él y Ellen la ve ir derecha a posarse en su palma. Sam está arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Dean. Debe ser la primera vez en unos cuantos días que lo ve. Ellen trata de no notar los regueros húmedos en la cara de Sam. Ese cuerpo de ahí, _no_ es Dean. Está tan vacío como esa vieja botella de Jack en la que han estado guardando su alma.

—Sam, cariño... —empieza a decir, pero luego Sam se lleva la mano a la boca e inspira el alma de Dean.

Entonces, como si no le importara que Bobby, Jo y ella estén mirando, Sam se sienta a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y lo besa. Lo besa directamente en la boca. Ellen puede ver como su lengua se desliza hasta separar los labios congelados de Dean. Y luego su boca cubre la de Dean y ella no puede ver nada más que los ojos cerrados de Sam y su gran mano sosteniendo la mejilla azul pálido de Dean.

La voz de Bobby, baja y suave y llena de dolor, llega justo a su oreja, atravesando su horrorizada miseria.

—Tenemos que detener esto.

Pero justo entonces, cuando Ellen empieza a moverse hacia adelante, es como si un torrente de color pasara a través de Dean. El frío es ahuyentado por un repentino enrojecimiento. Su cuerpo se sacude y Sam se acerca más, agarrando la cara de Dean con más fuerza entre sus manos. El rubor se desvanece, pero no vuelve el azul. La piel de Dean se mantiene así, con el saludable tono de un melocotón por conducir demasiado al sol en una tez naturalmente pálida.

Sam rompe el beso, pero sólo aparta su cara a una fracción de pulgada de Dean. Dean, que está parpadeando y parece conmocionado pero _vivo_. No vivo como un zombi, hay luz en sus ojos. Está vivo. Se debate para sostenerse sobre sus codos y Sam está inmediatamente allí, poniendo su brazo debajo de su hermano para ayudarle a sentarse.

Ninguno de los dos ha apartado la mirada del otro.

—Joder, estoy _helado_ —dice Dean y Sam estalla en una risa histérica como si fuera la cosa más divertida que ha oído nunca, o estuviera colocado, o ambas cosas.

Sam no ha soltado a su hermano todavía. Tampoco parece exactamente que Dean esté intentando alejarlo.

Ellen se da cuenta de repente que aquí hay como tres personas de más. Bobby ya ha llegado a esa conclusión porque tiene una mano en el hombro de Jo, listo para llevársela.

—De acuerdo entonces, —dice Ellen—. Creo que tenemos que cambiar la habitación de Sam por otra con dos camas.

Es una buena salida de emergencia, incluso si no es rigurosamente cierta.

::: ::: :::

Dean lo entiende. Sam sabe que lo entiende porque no se queja de que Sam se sienta físicamente incapaz de separarse de él. Sam no ha intentado coger la mano de Dean porque cree que eso es ir demasiado lejos, pero Dean le ha permitido abrazarle un par de veces sin llamarle putita llorona. Probablemente a Sam ni siquiera le importaría que le llamaran putita llorona porque Dean es cálido y está vivo y está sentado a los pies de su cama, bebiendo café.

—Estabas muerto —dice otra vez.

—Sí, lo estaba, —reconoce Dean. Se queda mirando su café por un momento y luego levanta la cabeza para lanzarle una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Te has currado ese beso de la vida durante mucho tiempo? ¿Enseñan eso en Stanford o es un talento natural?

—Tío. Estabas _muerto_.

Intenta decir más, pero es un completo fracaso. El sol entra por la ventana y parece tan brillante que le quema los ojos, todo lo que Sam puede hacer es esconder su cara en el hombro de Dean. Aprieta la mejilla contra la tela ligeramente húmeda y siente el pecho de Dean subir y bajar cuando respira.

—Estabas muerto, Dean, —susurra. Y no le importa si está llorando otra vez. Porque Dean no está muerto y Dean está con él y el mundo puede volver a girar de nuevo.

Cree que siente los dedos de Dean en su cabello, pero el roce es ligero y cuando mira hacia arriba, la mano de Dean está de vuelta en la cama.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —pregunta Dean. Hay un repentino toque de color en sus mejillas y se humedece los labios, tal vez por los nervios o tal vez está recordando. Sam piensa que los labios de Dean están todavía un poco hinchados donde los besó—. Quiero decir, lo de conseguir que el Demonio del Cruce de Caminos devolviera mi alma. ¿Qué hiciste? Tú no...

La abrupta nota de airado pánico en su voz completa las palabras que Dean no encuentra y Sam se halla frotando su mejilla contra Dean, como un gato, intentando calmarlo.

—No hice un trato. Sólo... Bobby y yo, descubrimos una forma de convocarla dentro de una trampa. Era arriesgado, pero resultó...

—No quiero que te arriesgues por mí. ¡No quiero que hagas nada como eso por mí!

Sam se sienta y mira a Dean. Dean se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca y obviamente no quiere mirar a Sam. Todavía hay gotas de agua en su pelo, recogidas en el hueco de su clavícula. Está enfadado. Sam se acaba de dar cuenta, pero lo está. Está furioso.

—No lo entiendo, —dice—. Dean, estabas _muerto_. No pude salvarte, pero encontré una manera de traerte de vuelta. No podía... no podía dejarte allí, Dean. _No podía_...

—¡Pero no deberías haber tenido que...!

Dean calla y mira hacia otro lado. Respira pesadamente y, aún tan inexplicablemente cabreado como está, Sam no puede evitar poner su mano en el pecho de Dean, la palma sobre los latidos de su corazón. Dean está _vivo_. Dean se queda quieto cuando lo toca y Sam lo escucha tragar y dejar escapar un suspiro.

—¿Debería haber tenido qué...? —pregunta.

—Me desperté y tu lengua estaba en mi boca, —Sam se siente repentinamente mareado y avergonzado, y se le debe notar en la cara porque Dean extiende la mano torpemente—. Simplemente, no deberías haber tenido que hacer eso.

_No me importaba._ Quería _hacerlo_ , piensa Sam, pero no es un idiota y no quiere que Dean salga huyendo, no ahora que ha vuelto con él. Así que en vez de eso se conforma con rozar con su hombro el de Dean y enlaza las manos en su regazo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Besarme fue realmente tan malo? ¿Un destino peor que el infierno?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no lo fue. Pero vamos, Sam, tú...

—¿Qué yo te besara fue un destino peor que el infierno?

Dean se queda callado y Sam siente un vuelco en el estómago. Sus labios se crispan, como si no pudieran decidirse entre sonreír o hacer pucheros. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo les van a dar Ellen y Bobby, si dará tiempo a que Dean pisotee su corazón antes de que llamen a la puerta.

—No, —dice Dean, y es poco más que un suspiro. Pero sigue adelante incluso mientras Sam se plantea agarrar a Dean de la barbilla para _obligarle_ a mirarlo—. Pero soy tu hermano y no deberías haber tenido que...

—No lo hice porque eres mi hermano. Y no lo hice porque quería aunque, sí, quería. Todavía quiero.

Es una forma de llamar la atención de Dean, aunque ahora que ha dicho las palabras, Sam no tiene bastante valor para mirarle. Siente que Dean se mueve, como si se preparara para ponerse de pie y Sam se traga un sonido pequeño y feliz cuando no lo hace.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —dice Dean finalmente.

Sam mira fijamente el alféizar de la ventana, donde la luz del sol atrapa los bordes de la botella vacía de Jack Daniel.

—Porque te quiero. No como un hermano, aunque sí, así también. Simplemente... _te quiero_. Como mi hermano, como todo. No habría funcionado si se tratara de otra cosa que no fuera el amor.

Sam baja los ojos y se muerde el labio. No se arrepiente de haberlo dicho, pero ahora todo va a cambiar y no sabe si está preparado para eso. Siente que Dean se mueve de nuevo, pero es sólo para frotarse la nuca. Dean abre la boca para hablar y Sam instintivamente se prepara.

—No sé dónde aprendiste a ser tan gallina, —dice Dean—. ¿Crees que te quiero de forma diferente, o menos? Sólo me las arreglo para mantener la boca cerrada, eso es todo.

Está sonriendo a Sam cuando lo dice. Es forzada, pero es una sonrisa. Y justo así, todo lo que hay que decir se _ha_ dicho. Sam empuja su hombro ligeramente.

—Tío, tu alma es rosa y sabe a azúcar. ¿Quieres hablar de gallinas?

Dean se ruboriza y hace una mueca.

—Nunca me vas a dejar que me olvide eso, ¿verdad? Y devuélveme las puñeteras llaves de mi coche. ¿Dónde diablos estamos, de todos modos?

Sam saca las llaves de su bolsillo y las deja caer en la mano abierta de Dean. Cierra los dedos de Dean sobre ellas y luego le sonríe. Tienen un largo camino por delante, pero Dean va a conducir y Sam va a ir de copiloto y eso es todo lo que desea.

—Rosa y sabe a azúcar —contesta.

No, nunca dejará que Dean lo olvide.

* * *

Si te ha gustado no dudes en decirlo. Si tienes sugerencias (constructivas) sobre la traducción me encantaría oírlas. Los kudos/comentarios en la página del/la autor@ hacen que se anime a escribir, aquí hacen que yo me anime a traducir ♥

¡Gracias por leer!

EnTeSelene


End file.
